


Half of the Story

by homosociallyyours



Series: Days of Our Louis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Louis and Harry have been dating for about a year, and things are going well. But Louis still struggles with coming out in his daily life-- should he do it? how? --until a conversation with queer youth he's coaching gives him the push that he didn't realize he needed.Fluffy domesticity, a dash of (queer) teen angst, and a happy ending.





	Half of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the wonderful celebration of Louis that the lovely [rosegoldhl](http://rosegoldhl.tumblr.com) put together, [The Five Days of Louis](fivedaysoflouis.tumblr.com%22) Project.
> 
> This particular fic was inspired by Louis' beautiful song, "Just Like You" and is the third in a mini-series that follows childhood friends Louis and Harry through the process of coming out and realizing their love for one another. The previous ficlet took place when the boys were 22, and we've jumped about a year for this one, so they're now 23. 
> 
> I'm late posting this for day 3 of the 5dol challenge, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway! Either one or two more installments of this series (hopefully 2) left to go. 
> 
> Finally, this story is unbetaed, so all mistakes are 100% mine!

Louis woke to the smell of breakfast being made and the sound of the Beach Boys playing quietly from the other room. Light streamed in through the curtains as they fluttered gently, blown around by a soft breeze drifting in through the open window. It was the kind of idyllic moment that made Louis feel like maybe he was still dreaming. This couldn’t be his life, after all.

But it was. He listened as Harry sang along softly to the song on the stereo, “God only knows what I’d be without youuuu,” his voice switching to a hum as the music played on. By the look of things it was still early, but Louis had started coaching a youth football team and would need to be up and out for their practice by noon. He put his glasses on and rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of cast off joggers that were draped over a chair before he stepped out into the kitchen.

The flat he shared with Harry was small-- one bedroom and one bathroom, with a kitchen that bled into the living room by way of a breakfast bar that could serve as a dining area with its hidden extension pulled out --and the decor was modest, to say the least. But it was theirs and theirs alone, no family or flatmates to negotiate with, and Louis loved it.

Harry was wearing nothing but pants and an apron, standing away from a skillet as the sausages he’d put in popped and sizzled dangerously. “Oi, if the cook could refrain from burning his willy off some of us would appreciate it, ta,” Louis said, flicking the kettle on before he stepped forward to give Harry a kiss.

“ ‘M wearing an apron, Lou. All my necessary parts are covered,” Harry said with a laugh, leaning into Louis’ kiss.

“Barely,” Louis replied, snapping the waistband of Harry’s briefs and giving him a playful tap on the bum. “But it’s true that you’ve made great strides in wearing clothing while cooking. It hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

“Better not’ve.” Harry smiled at Louis once more, then turned back to poke at the sausages. “Kettle’s done,” he said, bending down to check the oven. “And the rest of this should be finishing up soon.”

“How long have you been up, love?” Louis asked, pulling out his favorite mug and preparing his morning cuppa.

“Long enough to make blueberry bread and do a bit of a fry up. Not as long as you’d think.” Harry poked at the sausages again and then turned them out onto an empty plate, cracking two eggs into the skillet as soon as he’d put it back on the hob.

Louis sat down at the bar and watched Harry finish the cooking, the Temptations taking the place of the Beach Boys on Harry’s playlist. They didn’t have this kind of morning every weekend, but when they did there was often an occasion for it-- Harry had done it when he wanted to talk about switching jobs, and when the two of them knew they needed to discuss moving in together --and Louis wondered if he should bring it up or just let things go until Harry revealed himself. He didn’t have long to consider it.

“Babe,” Harry said, turning to Louis after he’d turned off the eggs and covered them to let them finish cooking, “I was thinking about coming to your practice today?” He took a sip of his coffee, looking away from Louis for a moment. “Know we never talked about when, but...it’s a nice day, yeah? Figured we could go pick up some dinner afterward, maybe stop in to Niall’s pub to catch a bit of footie. Only if you wanted to.”

Louis delayed his answer by taking a long sip of tea. He wanted to say no, but he knew he should say yes, and neither one actually felt right. When he could no longer pretend to be swallowing, he lowered his cup and looked Harry in the eyes, catching the hope there. “Yeah, baby. Think it’ll be a good day for it.” He smiled, hoping that Harry didn’t notice his hesitation.

*

When Louis had cut Reggie out of his life, he hadn’t considered that doing so would also cut out most or all of the people that he and Reggie knew together, which included the boys from his footie league. He ended up texting a couple of the men he’d gotten on best with who hadn’t been out to any lads’ nights and let them know that he wouldn’t be back on the team, but that he might like to see them some time. Of those men, only one had responded with any actual interest.

Liam was the kind of guy who appeared to belong with Reg and his crew until he spoke, his brown eyes shining with excitement and a wide, amiable smile taking over his face. He never laughed at the crude jokes that Reggie would tell on and off the pitch, and when asked around to the pub he’d almost always beg off, citing responsibilities at home.

It turned out his father had been an alcoholic and he didn’t drink at all himself, not really wanting to test fate. He was single, and when Louis came out to him after six months of movie nights and outings to the coffee shop Harry worked at, Liam assured him that he’d known for a while and that it was perfectly alright with him. “I’m bisexual, actually,” Liam said. “Well. Haven’t dated a man exactly. But I’d like to, if I met the right one and he liked me.” After that, Liam was brought in to what Louis considered his inner circle, the people he’d cry in front of or ask for advice or call when he needed help moving a body.

So when Liam told him about a different footie league he’d joined up with, Louis jumped at the chance to be a part of it. The catch-- which he hadn’t mentioned initially --was that it wasn’t an adult footie league.

“We’re meant to be coaches? Really?” Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m a teacher, Payno. I spend all week herding 5 year olds around story mats and sand tables, and now I’m going to show up and teach them how to play footie as well?”

“They’re not 5, they’re 14 and older, up to 19 years old. That’s not so much younger than either of us,” Liam said, standing in front of Louis’ car door to keep him from getting in and leaving. “And this team in particular needs us.” Liam hesitated, shifting the football he was carrying from one arm to the other.

Louis sighed. “Go on, give me the sad story about how none of the parents can afford to pay for coaches or summat.”

“There aren’t parents, for the most part. I mean there’re a few. But a lot of the kids were kicked out. It’s um, a queer youth league.” Liam looked up expectantly.

“I’m not out like that,” Louis said, looking down. He bounced on the balls of his feet in a burst of nervous energy and watched as the slightly muddy ground beneath him squished up around the toes of his cleats. “You know I’m not.”

Liam stepped forward and put his hand on Louis’ shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. “I know, Tommo. I know. But I think this’ll be good for both of us. And it’ll give us a chance to play a bit ourselves, too. You won’t need to come out to these kids or anyone, not til you feel ready for it.”

Louis looked up at him, still unsure of what he should do, and Liam raised his eyebrows and grinned. “You’re totally going to do it,” Liam said.

And so it was settled. They had their first practice that day, and it was more fun that Louis had expected. The youngest team member was 15 and the oldest was 18, and they weren’t divided by anything other than age, so there were girls and boys and a few non-binary kids as well, most of whom had never been a part of any sports team, football included.

They started off with a passing drill to learn each other’s names and practice controlling their kicks, but by the time they were done for the day, Louis felt as though he had a sense of who might work well in which positions and he was fairly confident he could identify most if not all of the kids.

“Admit it,” Liam said as they walked back to their cars. “You had fun.”

“Maybe I did,” Louis said, bumping his shoulder against Liam’s. “They’re a good group. We’ll need to go over more basics with them. Not sure any of them actually know how many people are on the field during a proper match, let alone what their positions are called.”

“You’re already thinking about this way more than I would’ve. I thought we’d just do more passing drills and a bit of running next time.”

“So you’ll be bringing the orange slices to the games and telling them all they’ve done their best while I’m yelling at them to go harder, then? Sounds like you’ve brought me on to be the bad cop, Liam.” They’d reached their cars and Louis opened his trunk, tossing the equipment he was carrying in haphazardly.

“Not bad, just tougher. More experienced, maybe,” Liam said carefully.

“Yeah, alright then. The tough coach. I can handle that,” Louis said through a mischievous grin. “Drop and gimme twenty, Payno!”

He didn’t do it, but for a split second it really looked as though Liam was going to fall to the ground and start doing push-ups. He shook his head and then pulled Louis into a hug. “Catch you in a few days, mate. Text me about what we’ll do for next practice, yeah?”

Louis nodded as he got into his car, pulling out his phone to text Harry about dinner. While he drove home, he found his thoughts drifting back to football strategies and drills that he’d found most useful when he was younger. This wouldn’t be exactly like his old league, but it might end up being something better. He texted Liam as soon as he got home.

Nearly two months later, things were going even better than either Louis or Liam could’ve hoped. They’d lost a couple of youth early on, as soon as they’d realized that they were actually meant to be playing footie and not just having a laugh on the pitch, but the kids who’d stuck with it were fun and clever and full of the kind of boundless energy that always fed into Louis’ own, keeping his spirits going even during difficult practices.

He had a few favorites, of course-- the kids who made him laugh or whose attitude reminded him of himself or Harry when they were young --but he found that he really cared about every one of them even more than he ever thought possible. So of course when he found Lix hunched over their mobile after practice, chewing their lip as they thumbed down the screen, he stopped to see if everything was okay.

“Hey, Lix. You look stressed, love. Everything alright?” Louis wanted to comfort them but wasn’t sure if it was what they’d want, so instead he hung back, dipping his head down to try to catch their eyes. “If you don’t wanna talk to me about it, it’s no bother, yeah? I can leave you to it.” He took a step back only to have Lix look up at him and shake their head.

“S’alright, you don’t have to go. Don’t think you’ll understand it y’know, but I guess I appreciate you asking.”

“Try me? You don’t know this but I have twin sisters your age, and they come to me for advice pretty often. So I’m not completely unaware of what today’s 16 year olds are dealing with,” Louis said with a smile, trying to keep things light in spite of knowing that Lix’s problems might be different from his sisters’ in many ways.

Lix laughed. “Yeah, alright then,” they said, opening their phone and scrolling through it again. “Well, I have a blog-- have done since before I left home --and I’ve been keeping up with it pretty well. I’ve made some really good friends there.” Lix focused on their phone for a moment, clicking on something before they continued. “Then the other day I got this message.”

Lix handed Louis the phone and he accepted it, eyebrows raised in a shocked expression that made Lix laugh. “I’m aware that phone trust is a big honor,” Louis said as he looked down at the screen.

The message in front of him was long, and reading it took him back to his own youth. It was from someone anonymous, and detailed how desperate they were to come out to their parents and best friend and how terrified they were about what might happen. They said they were worried about being kicked out, being teased at school, maybe losing their friends and everything that mattered to them.

Lix watched as Louis read, and told him to scroll down to read the next message too. In this one, the anonymous writer said that they’d been following Lix’s struggles for a while, and were jealous of how happy they seemed and afraid that things wouldn’t end up as well for them.

Louis looked up at Lix and nodded. “I can see why you had that look on your face, love. This is rough.”

“Yeah. It’s just. They think everything is so good for me, but it’s actually pretty hard.” Lix pulled at one of their curls fitfully before continuing. “I mean, I’m staying at the group home, right? And they can be pretty strict about things.” Louis nodded, and Lix continued. “If I’m going to skype with someone, I have to let the house leader know and get them approved and all that. And I get to come here and do a few other things, but I know it’s not ‘normal’ right?” Lix sighed and leaned back against the wall.

“They’ve been sending me messages like that for a week or so, and it’s just getting harder to ignore it. I mean, how do I tell them that everything’s not great but that they should still come out anyway?” Lix looked at Louis, waiting for his response, and he felt his heartbeat in his throat, unsure of what he could say that would be right.

“I don’t know if this is what you’ll want to hear, love, but sometimes coming out just isn’t the thing for a person to do. It might be right, but that doesn’t mean they’re ready.” Louis hesitated, afraid of revealing too much of himself but wanting to do it anyway, even if it made him nervous. “I came out to my best friend when I was 16, about two years after realizing I was gay,” he said, shaking his head at the memory. “And even then I only did it after he came out to me. I remember lying there dreading him actually coming out, and then saying it myself almost without meaning to. It was hard.”

Lix stared back at him with wide eyes. “How did you know for two years and not tell anyone? Wasn’t that like the worst possible feeling every day?”

Louis laughed. “Wow, alright, not pulling our punches today, are we love?” When Lix looked back at him apologetically he put a hand on their shoulder. “Kidding, Lix,” he said. “But you’re right, it was pretty bad. And even after I told Harry, I didn’t tell me mum for another two years. Then my sisters I told one by one, finally came out to the last one when I was 20 or 21. And I still don’t tell everyone.”

“But that sounds really awful,” Lix said, twisting and untwisting a curl around their finger. “I don’t want to tell someone to do that. I mean things aren’t great for me, but that had to be worse.”

“I know it sounds it, but it wasn’t, for me. I’d say it was a lot like what you deal with on the inside. Our problems might not look the same, but in the end we’re all going to have heartbreaks and tears and hard times. And someone else’s life often looks better from the outside than it really is. We only get the public half of the story. They see your blog and think they know all of you, you see me and think you know about me.” Louis spread his hands and shrugged. “We really don’t know much except that we’re all just trying to do the best we can with what we have.”

“But what advice do I give them? I don’t know what to say,” Lix whined, looking down at their phone.

“Of course you don’t, love. I wouldn’t either. If anything I’d suggest they find someone they know who they think they can trust. A teacher, a friend, a kid they know who’s out. Just someone who knows them and sees what they’re going through. And maybe they can only come out to that one person, but it’s still a start. And eventually, who knows? Maybe one day they’ll be standing outside on a cloudy afternoon giving advice about coming out to someone who’s loads smarter than they ever were at that age.”

Lix rolled their eyes. “That last bit sounded like it came off a bad telly program,” they said. “Drop that bit if you ever have to do this again.”

“Thanks for the advice, will do,” Louis said, shaking his head and laughing. “I’ve got to go catch up with Liam now, but I hope this helped, even a little.”

“It did, I think,” Lix replied, shoving their phone into their pocket and leading the way out toward the cars. “Oh! But what happened with your friend? The one who came out to you? Do you still talk? Did things go alright with his parents?”

If he’d thought about it for even a moment, Louis probably wouldn’t have responded. Instead he just laughed and said, “we’re dating, finally,” as casually as he might’ve said he preferred tea to coffee or that he was a teacher.

Lix stopped walking and grasped his arm tightly. “You’re dating your best friend from when you were 16? FINALLY?” They laughed and stared at him as if they were waiting for him to say it was a joke. When he didn’t they shook their head in disbelief. “I really want to know the whole story about this. Not just the public side or whatever,” they said. “Whenever you’re ready to tell me.”

Louis felt his phone buzz in his pocket and figured it was Liam asking him what was taking so long. “Maybe next week?” he said. “I’d like to give you a hug before I go, if you’d be okay with that,” he offered, opening his arms.

“Umm, high five, actually. Hugs are weird,” Lix said, wrinkling their nose.

Louis shrugged and put his hand up to give Lix a high five, then waved as they walked off to join a few of their friends who were gathered nearby.

When Louis got home, he told Harry the whole story, Harry listening with rapt attention, smiling as Louis described his own nervousness at how the conversation had gone and his expression going fond when Louis repeated the story he’d told and advice he’d given. When he got to the end of the story-- Lix’s reaction to hearing that he and Harry were dating after having known each other for so long --he watched Harry’s eyebrows twitch down for a moment, tuning into his own private feelings for a moment before he brought his focus back to Louis.

Louis might not have mentioned it, but when he thought of Lix’s comedic reaction to what he’d said in tandem with Harry’s sad look, he couldn’t help but say something.

“Hazza,” he whispered against the back of Harry’s neck after they’d turned the lights out and were cuddling. “You looked upset earlier, when I was telling that story. I wasn’t sure if I was imagining it. Was I?”

“Mm, not imagining it, Lou. But s’alright. Just in my feelings,” Harry said through a yawn. He brushed his knuckles over the arm that Louis had draped over his chest.

“Is it that I haven’t told them about you?” Louis kissed Harry’s back and nosed against his shoulder. “I’m not ashamed of you, baby. I feel so lucky to have you.”

“I guess I’d just like to see that part of your life sometime. Used to watch you play footie when we were younger but never fully appreciated it, you know? Now I’d be watching my handsome boyfriend out there running around shirtless.” Harry brought Louis’ hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Be the envy of all the other girls.”

“You know I’m coaching, right baby? Standing on the side of the pitch yelling instructions at a rag tag group of queer youth who only learned how to play the sport a couple of months ago,” Louis said, squeezing Harry tighter. “And definitely fully clothed for the whole affair.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah. I’d still like to go sometime, maybe.”

“I’ll bring you ‘round in the next few weeks then,” Louis said, suddenly made brave by the darkness and the feeling of Harry in his arms, so soft and warm and lovely. “Just tell me when you want to go and we’ll figure it out.”

“You mean it, Lou?” Harry smiled, and Louis could feel his grin as he kissed the back of Harry’s neck, could hear it in the sound of his voice.

“Of course, baby. Gonna bring you around and make you proud, then go out for a quiet pub lunch if you want to, maybe invite Liam and Niall. Make a whole day,” Louis snugged in closer to Harry and kissed him one more time. “We should sleep now, though.”

“Night, Lou,” Harry said as they closed their eyes. “Love you.”

*

Harry was showered and dressed before Louis, sitting on the sofa playing with his phone by the time Louis stepped out of their room. While Harry was distracted by the game he was playing, Louis took a moment to appreciate how much care he’d taken in getting ready. He was wearing a thin button down shirt, open in a modestly deep v, and a nice pair of shorts. His hair was tied back from his face with one of the scarves Louis had bought for him at Christmas, and he had a pair of sunnies sitting atop his head, waiting to be dropped down to his eyes as soon as they stepped out into the bright afternoon sun.

In short, he was dressed the part of the handsome boyfriend, happy to be taken out and shown off. Proud to be seen with Louis. It shouldn’t affect him, but it did. The feeling of being wanted and loved made Louis’ chest feel tight and his stomach flip in the best possible ways. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s neck, just behind his ear.

“Ready, baby?” he said quietly, chin resting on Harry’s shoulder as Harry closed his game and put his phone in his pocket.

Harry stood and gave a dancing half-spin. “Yeah, Lou. Do I look alright? Not overdressed for a practice, am I?” Louis bit back a laugh.

“If you were going to take part in the practice you’d be overdressed. But for watching? Couldn’t be better.”

After all the introductions and a bit of excitement from the youth, Harry was able to sit comfortably on the sidelines and watch, occasionally waving at Louis or Liam or having one of the kids come and sit by him, asking him questions as they took their water breaks. It went well, of course, and by the end of the day Louis couldn’t remember why he’d been so anxious about it.

As they were getting ready to leave, Lix came over with a stray football in hand and Louis opened the net bag he was holding, signalling for them to try to toss it in. He had to do a bit of maneuvering, but when the ball went in Louis held up his free hand for a high five, giving Lix a little cheer. “Nice one, there! Do that with a kick and you’ve scored your first goal, you know.”

Lix laughed. “Got a bit of work to do before that happens, or didn’t you see me in kick drills today?” They looked around, and when they saw that Harry and Liam were talking out of ear shot they leaned in closer to Louis. “So that’s the best friend turned boyfriend, then,” they said conspiratorially. Louis had told them the full story of what had happened with him and Harry-- most of it, anyway --and they had been very eager to meet him. “Can’t believe you weren’t showing him off this whole time. He seems pretty cool.”

Harry chose that moment to look over and pull a face, and Louis laughed, making a face right back, even as Lix and Liam watched on.

“He is really cool, actually,” Louis said to Lix as he swung the net bag over his shoulder. “And I think I might need to show him off a bit more often, now that I think of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you want to [say hi on tumblr](http://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com) I love making friends, and if you want to reblog a fic post it'll be along shortly. In the meantime please do check out the[#5dol tag](https://www.tumblr.com/search/5dol) on tumblr!


End file.
